


[PODFIC] Headaches

by kerravon



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Action, Aftermath, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comrades in Arms, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snark, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "Nick is naming all his headaches 'Stark'. Sooner or later, the man will deserve it.</p><p>    ... This is a slightly random direct sequel to Covered. Featuring Nick Fury and Tony Stark limping their way out of the remains of the Newfoundland base, leaving quite a few enemies buried behind them. Nick POV. *shrugs faintly*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Headaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Headaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473521) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Sequel to "Covered", where Tony wakes up in Nick Fury's lap...

Podfic of an excellent H/C story.

Length: 13 minutes  
Size: 12 MB  
Format: MP3

https://imgur.com/

Direct Download Link: [Podfic Headaches](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/yg5f88)

Streaming:  


Story (text): [Headaches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473521)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
